classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Moire Myrekrig
=Moire Myrekrig= Name: Moira "Moire" Myrekrig Gender: Girl-ish, but androgynous looking Age: 14 Birthdate: June 8th, 2038 Birthplace: Vancouver, BC, Canada Hometown: Vancouver, BC, Canada Height: 5'6" Weight: she definitely has a weight Build: Spindly Eye Color: Staticky grey Hair Color: Black Parents: yes, she has parents Status: Single and not looking IM Screen Name: TBD Player: Cameo Theme Song: Gold Pilot by First Turn Fold Appearance Moire looks like a busted old TV. Her appearance is about as monochrome as a person can be without actually having greyscale flesh and blood; she has jet-black straight hair that sticks out in all directions, the pallor of someone who spends so much time inside that they may have forgotten the sun exists, and grey eyes that, if you look closely, are actually filled with static that occasionally glitches out of the boundary of her iris. She has a wardrobe that seems to consist entirely of clothes in black-and-white patterns and mottled usually-knit greys, and then proceeds to wear all the patterns together for maximum eyesore. (If she owns clothes that are a color, she never wears them.) And she seems to have some kind of problem with wearing clothes that cover her prized stripey socks, choosing instead to wear shorts all year round and put on tights underneath in the winter. Moire also usually wears a houndstooth-patterned, cropped blazer. In addition to this, her power causes her to look like she's being viewed on a worn-out old TV, with flickers, visible static, and bits 'jumping' out of alignment. Personality What we've seen so far is mostly 'sarcastic and kinda grumpy'. She is also notable for her stubbornness. Power Power Class: 2 Moire has two thematically related superpowers. The first is the ability to travel through any powered computer monitor or TV set she can physically fit through the frame of. She has to be able to envision the destination, and there has to be a running TV or computer screen on the other end. Turning the screen off (on either end) while she's partway through ejects her from the portal onto whichever side currently contains the larger portion of her body. The second is the ability to give electronic equipment a really bad day. She causes audiovisual interference just by standing nearby and has little ability to turn this off; the good news is, her basic unconscious aura of A/V noise won't do anything worse than make the electronics in question more difficult (and annoying) to use, generating distortion, line noise, or feedback but not to the point where you can't hear the intended sound/see the intended visuals. If she's standing near a speaker and someone startles her, though, it might emit a deafening feedback shriek. But when she's intentionally concentrating the disruption, she can crash computer-based electronics and fill simpler electronics with enough line noise to drown out the intended signal. She can't break them permanently, but she can render them temporarily unusable. Additionally, she also has a bunch of minor static-themed supernatural effects; she's constantly covered in static electricity, especially in her hair, and if you stand next to her (or a little further away if your ears are good) you can hear a faint electronic hum. Touching her may cause a static shock or a pins-and-needles sensation, or just get static electricity all over your clothes. Her voice sometimes sounds like it's coming out of a speaker, and when she gets emotional it tends to distort in a distinctly electronic fashion. Background Moire comes from a Danish-Canadian family whose parents sent her across the border to Cyrus High after she developed superpowers while working at her summer job (interning at a TV studio). She has often mentioned her best friend in Vancouver, although not by name. Random Facts * Moire can play the harmonica. * Her surname is pronounced 'mew-reh-kteeg' if I've understand the phonetics properly. Even I sometimes think of it as 'mire-krigg' though. * There exists another version of Moire whose name is spelled with an accent mark, but that causes formatting errors between IRC clients so I left it off for the TNG version. They're both respected spellings of the actual word, anyhow. Category:CamChars